Dome of Doom
Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPXiDopt9yM Andrew Smith Nice. Stephen Druschke Films Dome of Doom. Andrew Smith (episode plays) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen was in the palace garden) Andrew Smith (relaxing) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: That's odd. This garden only plants flowers. Andrew Smith (looks puzzled) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: If only we had veggie seeds to grow. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. It's very hot. Stephen Druschke Films (Later Stephen looks at a magazine) Andrew Smith (to see what he likes best) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? What's this? "Free Food Forever. Call 555-Glutton". Perfect. Andrew Smith Andrew: Great idea. Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (sometime) Stephen Druschke Films (An owner with a truck appeared) Andrew Smith (at last) Stephen Druschke Films Owner's line. Andrew Smith Owner: We people here are delighted that you and your friends have volunteered to test our product. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Yeah, We know. Andrew Smith Owner: Never before in the annuals of Africa Culture has man kind to add in an editable product, that can, within, stand the harmony peaceful of nature. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Yeah, Get on with the free part. Andrew Smith Owner: Planted under our new special dome that is seen. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Got it. Andrew Smith Owner: And with just a few of our parterned megaseeds, along with a press of a button, you'll have a garden, that will be seen. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: When will we plant them? Andrew Smith Owner: That's up to you to find out and see. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Okay. Andrew Smith Owner: Have a nice time too. Stephen Druschke Films (We entered the dome) Andrew Smith (and went inside) Stephen Druschke Films (As the owner sealed the door) Andrew Smith (shut) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Do you see that? He sealed the door. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Oh no! We're trapped. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: It's okay, We got the seeds here. Tomatoes, Peas and Cabbages. Andrew Smith Andrew: I hope nothing goes wrong. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Give me those seeds. Andrew Smith Andrew: Here you go. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball opens the seed bag) Andrew Smith (and grabs some seeds) Stephen Druschke Films (And drop them on the ground) Andrew Smith (on the ground) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Come on seeds grow. Andrew Smith (waits) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, A button. Andrew Smith (presses it) Stephen Druschke Films (Then a storm appeared) Andrew Smith (by mistake) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Uh oh. Andrew Smith Gumball: That's not good. Stephen Druschke Films (Tornado swirls) Andrew Smith (round) Stephen Druschke Films All: Whoa! Andrew Smith (we flee) Stephen Druschke Films (Rain pours and lightning strucks) Andrew Smith (like bolts) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball, Anais and Stephen ran into the palace and closing the door behind them) Andrew Smith (Andrew tries to get inside) Stephen Druschke Films (Lightning strikes) Andrew Smith (when Andrew dodges it) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball holds the door shut) Andrew Smith (and locks it tight) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Gumball, Andrew's still outside. Andrew Smith Gumball: Whoops! I almost forgot about him. Stephen Druschke Films (Lightning strikes the door) Andrew Smith (and electrocutes Gumball) Stephen Druschke Films (He screams) Andrew Smith (in Luigi's voice from Luigi's Mansion) Stephen Druschke Films (And gets pushed back) Andrew Smith (flying through the air) Stephen Druschke Films (CRASH) Andrew Smith (he bumps into something) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Ow. Andrew Smith (birds tweet around his head) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew got in) Andrew Smith (at last) Stephen Druschke Films (He panted) Andrew Smith Andrew: (Ringo Starr's voice) Phew. Thank goodness I got in safe. Stephen Druschke Films (The storm stops) Andrew Smith (at last) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: At last. It stopped. Andrew Smith Gumball: And look! There are vegetables! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: It's like a jungle. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Not to mention Henry's Forest in Thomas and Friends, The Dream Forest in Rayman 1, and Summer Forest in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. Stephen Druschke Films (We go around the garden) Andrew Smith (to see nice vegetables) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: This dome really worked. And the seeds from this bag grew big. Huh? What's on the back? "Ingredients: Hornets, Pythons, Piranhas. Plant these." Aw, Nonsense. They don't plant meat eating animals from seeds. Andrew Smith (thinks) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Tomatoes. Andrew Smith (picks them up) Stephen Druschke Films (Bee sound was heard in the tomato) Andrew Smith (when Anais picked it up) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: A bee must be in here. Andrew Smith (shrugs) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen taps the pea pod) Andrew Smith (to see if it's working) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hope it's ripe. Andrew Smith (goes to check it out) Stephen Druschke Films (It roars) Andrew Smith (causing him to jump back) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! Anais! Anais! Andrew Smith (runs to warn Anais) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais, The pea pod. It roared at me. Andrew Smith Anais: Relax, Stephen. There's no such thing as things going wrong. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: But... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwuPQY40xs_umAAve_Z2wGg/about Andrew Smith Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: But... Andrew Smith Anais: No buts. Don't panic about it. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais picks up the pea pod) Andrew Smith (unaware of trouble approaching) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Andrew Smith (feels worried) Stephen Druschke Films (In the palace) Andrew Smith (as they go inside) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Anais. Andrew Smith Anais: What's wrong, Stephen? Are you scared of something? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Those pea pods are monsters. Andrew Smith Anais: Relax. There's no such thing as monsters. Not even a single one. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. She wouldn't listen. Andrew Smith (unaware of this) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais screams) Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh oh. Andrew Smith Anais: Stephen, help! You were right! These pea pods are beasts! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Python peas! Andrew Smith Anais: I guess you're right! Now how about getting help?! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Let her go! Andrew Smith Anais: (tries to free herself) It's too strong for me. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen tries to pull) Andrew Smith (Anais to get her free) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Unhand her! Andrew Smith (pulls harder to save Anais) Stephen Druschke Films (He grabs olive oil and splashes it on her) Andrew Smith (to get her free) Stephen Druschke Films (Pomb) Andrew Smith Anais: Careful, Stephen! And aim carefully. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais slips out free) Andrew Smith Anais: I'm free! Yay! Stephen Druschke Films (Pea rod growled) Andrew Smith (angrily at them) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Keep away from us! Andrew Smith (flees, taking Anais with him) Stephen Druschke Films (When it tosses a rolling pin at them) Andrew Smith (and aims to hit them) Stephen Druschke Films (But misses) Andrew Smith (and fails to hit them) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen slips) Andrew Smith (over) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Oof. Andrew Smith (birds tweet around her head) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen peeks at the pea pod) Andrew Smith (to see if it's still there) Stephen Druschke Films (It shoots out peas) Andrew Smith (at Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Andrew Smith (dodges) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen chuckles) Andrew Smith (with glee) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Ouch. Andrew Smith (birds tweet around his head) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: What's your problem? Andrew Smith Anais: Gumball, the food we're going to have, have become monsters. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: What are you talking about? Andrew Smith Anais: They're monsters, got it?! Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: So what? Andrew Smith Anais: Don't believe me? Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Oh, You're silly. Guess I'll feed myself. Andrew Smith Anais: Be careful then. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball picks up a cabbage) Andrew Smith (and goes to eat it) Stephen Druschke Films (The cabbage growls) Andrew Smith Gumball: Whoa! (jumps back) Stephen Druschke Films (It bits his head) Andrew Smith Gumball: Yeousch! Get it off me! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Piranha cabbage! Andrew Smith Anais: Told you so! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais bops it off) Andrew Smith Anais: Take that! Stephen Druschke Films (It came off of Gumball) Andrew Smith (and left at last) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Ow. Andrew Smith (feels his face) Stephen Druschke Films (Andrew came it) Andrew Smith (and went to stop it) Stephen Druschke Films Andrew's line. What the h Andrew Smith Andrew: What the heck is this thing?! Stephen Druschke Films (Something bites his tail) Andrew Smith Andrew: Yeow! Stephen Druschke Films (Looks behind him) Andrew Smith Andrew: Yikes! What's that on my tail?! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: The veggies are monsters! They wanna eat us! Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: We must do something about it! Stephen Druschke Films (He pulls it off his tail) Andrew Smith Andrew: (not ripping off his tail, mind you) There! Stephen Druschke Films (Pea pod breaks through the door) Andrew Smith Andrew: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (We ran outside) Andrew Smith (to make our escape) Stephen Druschke Films (Our plants pursue us) Andrew Smith (as we try to escap) e Stephen Druschke Films (We tried to open the door) Andrew Smith (to make our escape) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no! It's sealed tight! Andrew Smith Anais: Now what can we do?! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen grabs a bat to break down the door) Andrew Smith (by using all his strength) Stephen Druschke Films (But the bat breaks) Andrew Smith (apart) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Must do something. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen uses a big pin ball and hits the door with it) Andrew Smith (to try again) Stephen Druschke Films (But bounces back at him) Andrew Smith (and misses) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen fells over and hits the tomato plants) Andrew Smith (so hard) Stephen Druschke Films (Tomatoes flew through the air) Andrew Smith (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Huh? Andrew Smith (gasps when he sees the tomatoes coming) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm afraid those are... Andrew Smith Andrew: Actual bee tomatoes! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hornet tomatoes! Andrew Smith Anais: Hornet tomatoes?! Stephen Druschke Films (Stingers came out of the tomatoes) Andrew Smith (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball gasps) Andrew Smith (and runs to flee) Stephen Druschke Films (Tomato sting him) Andrew Smith (in the butt) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Yeow! Andrew Smith (tries to stop the tomatoes) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky looks at the seed bag): Oh no! The owner gave us the wrong kind of seeds! Andrew Smith (realizes now) Stephen Druschke Films (The monsters come at us) Andrew Smith (as we gasp in fear) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: The button! (Presses it) Andrew Smith (and makes something magical happen) Stephen Druschke Films (It rained) Andrew Smith (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (They grow bigger) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Andrew Smith (tries again) Stephen Druschke Films (Presses the button again) Andrew Smith (to make it snow) Stephen Druschke Films (As the plants get covered up with snow) Andrew Smith (when it snows) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Thank heavens it's all over. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Freezing. Andrew Smith Gumball: It's Frozen. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: At least we're safe. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Thank heavens. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Guys, Help! (still ran) Andrew Smith (to get away) Stephen Druschke Films (Tomatoes goes after them) Andrew Smith (as they runs) Stephen Druschke Films (They ran into the palace) Andrew Smith (to hide) Stephen Druschke Films (We close the door) Andrew Smith (and shut it tight) Stephen Druschke Films (Splat) Andrew Smith (the tomatoes fall apart) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Oh, they're gone. Stephen Druschke Films (Snow melted) Andrew Smith (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: I'm hungry. Andrew Smith Andrew: I hope there's tasty food. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Guys, Those monsters are outside waiting to eat us. And why do you have to think about... Andrew Smith Gumball: Food? Is that you mean? Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Yes. Gumball: Food! Anais: Oh. Andrew Smith Andrew: I just know something bad'll happen. Stephen Druschke Films (A cabbage was seen on TV) Andrew Smith (at first) Stephen Druschke Films (It growls and busted through the TV) Andrew Smith (to attack Gumball) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Get away! Andrew Smith (tries to get away) Stephen Druschke Films (Cabbage sniffs) Andrew Smith (at Gumball) Stephen Druschke Films (And bits him) Andrew Smith Gumball: Yeow! Stephen Druschke Films (He shakes it off) Andrew Smith (at last) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Ow! Andrew Smith (tries to fight the cabbage) Stephen Druschke Films (But gets chased by it) Andrew Smith (then ends up being running around) Stephen Druschke Films (Veggies breaks through the door) Andrew Smith (and goes in pursuit) Stephen Druschke Films (We ran up the stairs) Andrew Smith (and hid) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen came out with a mace) Andrew Smith (to help out) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Put them up! Andrew Smith (stands up) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! Andrew Smith (flees) Stephen Druschke Films (He grabs a raygun) Andrew Smith (from nearby) Stephen Druschke Films (But it was not loaded) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoops. Andrew Smith (tries to reload it) Stephen Druschke Films (But no use) Andrew Smith (is too late) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen brings out a cow) Andrew Smith (to attack them) Stephen Druschke Films (But they chewed it up, Stephen gasps) Andrew Smith (in terror) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Andrew Smith (tries to think of another way) Stephen Druschke Films (He flees) Andrew Smith (in fright) Stephen Druschke Films (Closes the door behind him) Andrew Smith (and locks it tight) Stephen Druschke Films (Veggies breaks through) Andrew Smith (to get the heroes) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no. Andrew Smith (gulps with fear) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen sniffs) Andrew Smith (something) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: P.U. Andrew Smith (holds his nose) Stephen Druschke Films (Thinks of it) Andrew Smith (and gets an idea) Stephen Druschke Films (Grabs that stinky sent and puts it in a spray can) Andrew Smith (to use it) Stephen Druschke Films (Sprays the Veggies) Andrew Smith (causing them to sniff) Stephen Druschke Films (They eat each other) Andrew Smith (up) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Wow. What's happening? Stephen Druschke Films Anais: They ate theirselves up. Andrew Smith Andrew: Incredible . Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Finally. Food. Andrew Smith (goes to eat it all) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. We did it. Andrew Smith Andrew Catsmith: Well done, all of us. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Oh, Goody. Andrew Smith Gumball: Mmm... Tastes good. Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (sometime) Stephen Druschke Films (Truck picks up the dome) Andrew Smith (and leaves) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen sighs) Andrew Smith (with worry) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (with relief) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais sighs) Andrew Smith (with relief) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball was stuffed) Andrew Smith (with food) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball's line. Andrew Smith Gumball: That was so tasty. But I've eaten so much. Stephen Druschke Films (He falls through the floor) Andrew Smith (all of a sudden) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball's line. Andrew Smith Gumball: Maybe I shouldn't have gotten fat. Stephen Druschke Films (Scene ends) Andrew Smith (and closes) Stephen Druschke Films Good. Good. Andrew Smith Great. Stephen Druschke Films Category:Episodes